Just Another Rainy Day In London
by shannonvamp
Summary: A story of a woman with a dark secret she is hiding from the world, until one day Damon walks into her life with a dark secret of his own
1. Chapter 1

Just another rainy day in London, the skies were filled with a storm the dull grey colours with hints of black filling the air. I loved this weather one of the few perks of living in this overpopulated city. I hated the hustle and bustle of city life, people rushing here and there every single hour was filled with madness, if I could leave I would pack up my things and never look back, but in such a lonely city for myself it also held so many memories mainly of my mother but also demons some I could never shut out however hard I try my nightmares would never be over.

"Hey isn't it time you scurried to work, you spent all night marking those papers the least you could do is put the measly kids out of there miseries and let them no how they have all failed" ah the refreshing voice of my best friend Amelia, always so full of the joys of spring "Bloody weather I swear if this stops me from making my lunch date I will scream, budge over" her tiny frame fitted next to mine on the window ledge as I continued to follow the drops of rain with my fingertips

"You could always try an umbrella" I smirked as her curly red hair buried her small elf like face

"What's up?" she handed me the freshly made cup of coffee as the smell hit my nostrils "I thought you could use a strong dosage what time did you get to bed last night?"

"Two am maybe three I don't know"

"Well let me tell you it was four this is crazy Lexi you are on a self destruct mission I am worried at any moment you will hit that red button and boom" her hands flew in the air as my coffee nearly followed

"Dear Amelia always so dramatic anyway hadn't you better get ready for your big date who is the lucky guy this time?" it wasn't a question it was a mock statement, I truly adored Mia we had been friends for over fifteen years now, her tiny face over taken by her big black glasses greeted me at the school gates on my first day the rest was history we have been inseparable ever since, but one thing she had always been crazy about and that was men, of cause she had never found the one but I believed that was never her intention she never let them come even close to learning one important thing about herself which is why we had a deal she never bought them back to the house not with Hayden around he was to vulnerable I would never let anymore heartache touch his body again.

"Sean I think, or was it Sam I don't know but he was cute" I stopped her hand as it pulled on the cord to shut the world out "Oh come on you are leaving in a few minutes it's to light in here and my hangover needs to leave like now"

"So you met this guy last night?" I stretched out my long legs as the pyjama bottoms barely touched my ankles

"Yeah we got talking and he insisted on taking me out for lunch today who am I to say no"

"Maybe you should try it just once in a blue moon, do you never get bored of dating endless guys without any meaning"

"And do you ever get bored of sitting in this apartment night after night marking these stupid papers" her cat like green eyes never flickered as she pouted at me "Seriously Lexi when was the last time you had any fun"

"I took Hayden bowling the other night and then there was his party"

"I said _**you**_ Lexi I know you want to protect Hayden from everything that has happened the past years but isn't it about time you enjoyed yourself"

"I am not interested in the clubbing malarkey anymore I have more important things to be getting on with than dragging my arse in at four in the morning"

"I get all that but do you never get lonely Lex sometimes I watch you and you seem a million miles away from anything your eyes are empty…it scares me" whispering the last words she took my hand "Why don't I get Carmen to watch Hayden tomorrow night we can go out just me and you have a nice meal and we can even be home by nine what do you say?" her grip tightened as she could see in my eyes the refusal "Home by nine I promise"

"I don't know"

"Lex please?"

"Ok, ok but home by nine I don't want Hayden thinking I have deserted him to"

"Of cause talking of the little guy morning Mr" she ruffled my young brother's blonde hair as he clung to her leg

"Amelia were you drunk last night the banging in your room woke me up?" his big chocolate brown eyes smiled at her as his cute button nose twitched

"Squirt I never get drunk I probably just fell out of bed having a nightmare or something"

"Hayden come here" I perfected his collar leading him into the kitchen "Cereal or toast?"

"I'm not hungry"

"You are not leaving this house until that belly of yours is filled" placing a bowl on the table I handed him the cereal box "Now hurry up we have to leave in exactly twenty minutes"

"Can I go with Ben today his mum has a car that the roof goes down its awesome can I please Lexi"

"Just eat Hayden I haven't got time for this today"

"You never let me do anything all my friends go out to play and I am stuck in here with you playing on the stupid computer" his voice grew louder as his little fists beat upon the table

"This place is to busy for you to be out on your own do you want to go missing"

"It is only to the play park outside Ben goes every night the others make fun of me calling me a baby because I am never allowed to go"

"I just worry about you that is all Hayden" the corners of my eyes stung as tears tried to escape I held onto them tightly I could not let him see me break down I had to be strong for him I was all he had left.

"Hey are you giving your sister a hard time little man" Amelia began to pour the cereal into the bowl as she held onto the table for support the alcohol from the night before was beginning to run its cause

"I am dealing with this Mia he needs to understand this place is dangerous"

"Is not"

"Just eat your breakfast" she placed the spoon into his hand "Lexi a word please" following her into the other room like a child waiting to be disciplined she shook her head at me "You can't keep wrapping him in cotton wool sooner or later his is going to break free and he will begin to resent you from stopping him from having a childhood"

"That is not what I am doing" my voice raised as she held her finger to her lips

"Let me pick him up from school and I will take him to the park so he can play with his friends for a bit, then I will bring him back here and cook his dinner whilst you go and have a little retail therapy and before you say no forget it you both need this" it was to late they had betrayed me and escaped my eyes I shuddered as the salt taste hit my lip

"God what is up with me lately I just feel like the world is crashing at my feet I can't breath anymore I can't eat I barely sleep you are right any moment now I am going to self destruct" I found myself lost in the masses of red curly hair as she pulled me closely

"Everything will begin to get better Lexi I promise"

"And if it doesn't…..I can't let Hayden see me like this I am all he has left after his dad" I froze as the mere thought of that man repulsed me to the point of nausea

"Well we all know he was a spineless wimp for leaving his own son with no parents the less said about him the better"

"Please I don't want to talk about him Amelia" my chest tightened as I pictured his face, those small beady eyes the smell of alcohol that never left his body, the way he treat my mother was truly disgusting I was glad Hayden was young enough to forget him.

"Ok, I will go and tell Hayden the good news you go get yourself ready and Lex…." I wiped my tear stained face and sighed "You have my word everything will turn out alright" turning on my heels I pushed the handle down to the bedroom door, she could keep promising forever but this was never going to be alright it had gone past the stage of being that, things would only get worse I could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

The last raindrop had fell from the sky as the children ran from the classroom, the end of day bell always excited them more than anything it was as if all day they had crammed sweets into there bodies waiting to greet there poor defenceless parents I sometimes wish Hayden was more like them instead he hardly spoke in the evenings something was missing from his life and that something was his parents.

"Miss Knightly I wondered if I could ask you something" Sasha Mills a pupil of mine returned to the class room, her face was fragile, timid looking

"Of cause Sasha is everything ok?" I pulled out a chair as she sunk into it, her long hair hanging over her shoulder "Sasha if something is on your mind maybe it would help to talk about it"

"It's my Mum I am worried about her"

"Its alright I wont repeat anything you tell me" encouraging her to continue her thirteen year old frame seemed younger as she slid further into her chair

"This morning she was making my breakfast she turned to face me and her eye was bruised she said she fell down the stairs but I knew she was lying I am worried about her" I pulled up a chair beside her placing my hand onto her shaking one "Ever since she and my dad got a divorce she has bought a few men back to the house, I never usually get an introduction but this one guy Steve his name is keeps coming back it has been nearly every night now for the past two weeks, she isn't the same since she met him she seems scared"

"Have you tried to speak to your mum about this?"

"No I have hardly spoken to her in weeks I come home have my dinner and she leaves"

"You are left alone in the house?"

"No my older sister Jasmine is in her room but she is to busy getting high to even care…oh Miss Knightly you wont tell anyone I said that will you I don't want to get her in any trouble" her bottom lip trembled as I squeezed her hand

"No of cause I wont but I am worried about you Sasha if something is going on with your mother and this guy then maybe I should try and talk to her"

"_**No**_ please that will just make things worse I should never had said anything" she pulled her hand free tucking it into her tattered cardigan, I looked at the rest of her appearance and felt my heartstrings tug, how hadn't I of noticed the difference in her lifestyle lately she used to be such an immaculate girl always took pride in her appearance it was only a few months ago I confiscated her lip gloss that she insisted layering on her lips over and over now there was no sign of makeup not that she needed any not only was she thirteen but a natural beauty her olive skin complimented her brown eyes with her fair hair flowing loosely down her back. Her cardigan was once a light blue shade yet now a greyish colour her trousers dirty and torn and her shoes scuffed to the toe how did I not notice the change she is my pupil I am responsible for things such as these.

"Sasha I want you to promise me something" she looked up through her long dark lashes "If things seem to be getting worse then you will come and speak to me please" nodding she pushed her chair securely under the desk

"Thank you Miss Knightly I better go mum may get worried where I am" she smiled wryly before leaving the room, something about the way she said her mum may be worried bothered me, shouldn't every parent be worried at _**all**_ times about the safety of there child, isn't that there purpose in life. My maternal instinct returned as I thought about my baby brother searching for my phone I typed in Amelia's number.

"He is fine I am watching him playing happily with his friends as we speak" I felt silly doubting her as she knew exactly what I was calling for

"Thank you sorry I didn't mean to sound like I don't trust you"

"It is fine so are you on your way for that retail therapy session maybe you could find something new for tomorrow night"

"I thought we were just having dinner"

"Yes but still doesn't mean you don't need to look nice, god woman I am going to have to get you back on track aren't I? I twirled a piece of brunette hair around my finger watching it curl as I let go, no clothes or cosmetics would help solve my life dilemma's the damage had been done.

"I don't feel like shopping something just happened I think I am just going to come home and have a long relaxing bath"

"Don't you dare me and Hayden have plans I don't want you coming home ruining them now just do as your told for once will you"

"Plans what plans, Amelia why don't I like the sound of them words leaving your lips"

"Right I gotta go Hayden is calling me"

"Amelia" speaking through gritted teeth I sighed as she hung up "Amelia for god sake" redialling the number my heart beat fast "Voicemail wonderful" composing myself I took a deep breath I had to take a step back and realise Hayden needed to have his childhood fun she was right I couldn't keep him locked away forever that if anything was the most selfish thing I could do, so now I had to try and relax go into town and have some me time, it wasn't that simple me time had not happened for eight years now ever since mum died it has always been me and Hayden from the moment his tiny fingers curled around mine _**me no longer existed. **_

I had almost forgotten how busy the shops in London could be I almost decided to ignore Mia's advice and head home, I decided shopping was the best option an hour of ranting at me was something I could live without for the moment. Looking through the endless clothes rail I pulled out a knee length dark sapphire dress, I held it up to my body gasping it was beautiful but I didn't deserve it.

"That will look fantastic on you are you going to try it on" a tallish lady dressed in a tailored black suit smiled at me through the mirror

"Oh no I don't think so I was just admiring it really" my cheeks became flushed as she held the dress up to my frame brushing forward my long brunette hair

"Beautiful look how your blue eyes are sparkling and your honey toned skin is stunning against this colour"

"It is nice but I will probably never wear it" I shrugged as she handed me the hanger

"I will make you a deal because I know this dress is made for you if you decide you want it after trying it on I will give you twenty percent off the original price" my fingers ran over the price tag as the bold pricing stung my eyes

"I don't think I can afford it to be honest"

"Ok thirty percent I can not say fairer than that now can I?

"Fine I will try the dress on" she winked pulling over the changing room curtain

"Make sure you let me see what it looks like on" mumbling to myself I reluctantly zipped the dress up "Come on the suspense is killing me" I gasped at the reflection staring back at myself, it had been years since I had felt this way I was glowing with radiance to the point I felt my emotions creeping in slowly "Miss are you ok in there?"

"Yes sorry" slowly pulling the curtain back her jaw opened as I stepped forward "It doesn't suit me does it"

"Oh my god this was made for you if you leave this shop without purchasing this then that will be a crime in itself" she spun me around as the tiny diamond detail around the neckline shone "Please please please tell me you are walking away with this dress" I laughed inwardly she must have been making a lot of commission from this sale but I couldn't help but find her nature kind hearted she was pushy but bearable. Suddenly I paused brushing my hair to the side, there looking straight in my direction stood a man, he was medium height, dark hair and blue eyes that looked as if they could tell a million stories, faintly he smiled as I mirrored his gesture

"Somebody has an admirer" the shop assistant giggled into my ear as my honey cheeks flushed bright, he now looked to the floor smiling appropriately to himself.

"I think I may be out of his league" and I was his dark denim jeans hung perfectly as his black sweater showed of exactly what was underneath he was breath taking truly breath taking. "I am just going to get changed" embarrassed I carefully slid my body from the dress throwing my own clothes back on, pulling back the curtain the pit of my stomach turned as I no longer could see the man from before "Oh what were you expecting Lexi get back into the real world" shaking my head the sales assistant headed my way once more

"So are you ready for me to wrap your dress?" carefully I draped it over her arm

"No I have decided to leave it, however beautiful the dress maybe it is not for me I am sorry to have wasted your time"

"Oh but you have to take the dress madam" now her bearable stage was wearing thin as I looked at her smiling face

"But I don't want to buy it thank you"

"The dress has already been paid for madam"

"Paid for what by who?" I chocked out laughter as she escorted me to the counter where she busily packaged the elegant item

"The young man whose attention you caught he said such beauty is hard to come by to not have something that was made with you in mind would be a cruel thing, I told you you had an admirer" her hands clasped together in joy as she squeaked with excitement

"No I can't accept this I don't even know him I am sorry but is there anyway you can return his money" my chest tightened as I began to panic

"Mr Salvatore paid by cash unless he re enters the shop we are unable to do that"

"Mr Salvatore" of cause a beautiful name for such a beautiful specimen

"Please why don't you just accept the gift and go and enjoy yourself I know I would if I were you" she was becoming frustrated almost forcing the gift wrapped box into my arms

"If this Mr Salvatore returns to the shop may you tell him that his gift was to generous" wrapping my chiffon scarf around my chest I smiled pleasantly turning on my heels, who was this man and what an earth possessed him to even think about being so generous towards me, if only he knew what I was what I had done.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking a deep breath I consciously tried to hide the big pink ribbon box behind my back, unlocking the door I jumped backwards

"Supriseeeeeeee" Hayden stood holding an enormous floppy in the middle chocolate cake

"Wow so this is what you have been up to hey have you been good for Amelia"

"He has been a little star haven't you kiddo Hayden how about you go get cleaned up and ready for bed you have chocolate all around your face, not that we have been eating chocolate on a school night have we" she smiled innocently at me as I laughed

"So has he really been ok?" throwing my bag to the side I followed the trail of flour leading to the kitchen side

"Good as gold and I will clean that up in a second first off all I want to know what you have treat yourself to that box does not look like it contains something cheap and nasty" ripping the present from my hand my reactions were to late to stop her, she had already torn the lid off and was holding the dress in her hands "Oh my god this is beautiful when I said dinner tomorrow I didn't mean at the Ritz"

"I know I didn't buy the dress" pulling a glass from the cupboard I ran the cold water over my fingers hoping the temperature would hide my ever growing blush

"What well who did then?" she shifted to the side of me her big green eyes wanting answers

"I don't know"

"Ok rewind you have come home with this stunning gown"

"It's hardly a gown" muttering into my glass she continued

"And you do not even know who has paid for it….did you steal it" her eyes widened as a spat out the water

"Yeah and I thought oh while I am stealing it I would gift wrap the bloody dress to…of cause I never stole it what do you take me for"

"Then explain to me"

"There's nothing to explain" her eyes found the box smiling as she picked up a small piece of card "What is that?"

"Truly stunning" her brows pulled tight reading the message over and over in her head

"What are you talking about Amelia?"

"That is all it reads then signed with the initial D….D who is D" tearing the card from her long structured fingers I studied the writing, the words were as if they had been written in script perfectly shaped letters and D David, Daniel, Derek oh god I hope it wasn't Derek not that I cared it wasn't as if I would ever be seeing the stranger again

"This is going to be returned tomorrow"

"But I thought you said you never knew the person who bought this for you" now she was holding the dress to her own body gliding gracefully around the room spinning and twirling now in her own personal world

"A man I briefly laid eyes on in the shop bought it for me"

"Stop woahhh a total stranger you have never spoke to bought you this expensive piece of material and when I say expensive I wasn't taking it lightly jesus £250 pounds he is some rich stranger, so what did he look like, I bet he was gorgeous I am so jealous why can't I meet someone who spends that kind of money on me" I pulled at my hair as her questions fired one by one at me

"I barely no, I only caught one glimpse at him"

"Was he tall, dark, handsome come on give me some details" still clutching the dress to her body I shrugged, something pulling at my stomach as I relived those short moments in the mirror over in my mind

"He was all of those things and more" breathing in anxiety I slumped to the chair

"This is fantastic"

"Fantastic…..how"

"I don't know but maybe someway we could find this tall dark stranger and thank him"

"We? My lips pursed as she carefully boxed up the dress

"Yes we you need somebody with my dating skills to guide your way trust me Lexi a total stranger does not buy you something like this if they never want to see you in it or even better out of it" I playfully slapped her arm as she laughed "But seriously this is huge"

"What is huge is the amount of paperwork I have to grade tonight so if you will excuse me"

"So that's it?" disappointment in her eyes made her seem more determined to solve this mystery than ever

"Yes Mia that is it now you made this mess fix it" grabbing the box from the side I left the cooking battle ground mess, Mr D Salvatore oh why did you have to enter my crazy world and turn it upside down even more

"Lexi it is for you" Hayden bellowed from the front door as I awoke from my daydreaming

"Who is it Hayden?"

"I don't know some guy asking to see you"

"Please don't be selling me something" muttering to myself my heart froze hoping somebody would hit my chest to restart it

"Hi I hope you don't mind me turning up unexpected like this but you left this behind in the shop"

"I er i..i" there he stood one arm above his head leaning on the door frame the other clutching to my purse "Thank you" I blurted out as the irregular pounding beat upon my chest "I mean thank you for bringing me back this and the gift but I insist you return it and get your money back it was far to generous I mean we hardly know one another in fact we don't know each other at all" taking a breather a breathtaking smile captured his lips "God I am rambling aren't I?, I tend to do that when I get nervous and now I can feel my cheeks turning crimson red no doubt you can see that to you can can't you"

"Your cheeks look beautiful that colour and ramblings always good it means the conversation would never get boring" his blue eyes sparkled as I become memorised by them

"God I am being rude making you stand out there please come…."

"No it's fine I can't stay" cutting me off he was eager to speak "Sorry that sounded rude of me I just have somewhere to be"

"You're American?"

"Afraid so"

"Don't say it like that America is a beautiful country are you here on a vacation that's what you call it isn't it"

"Yes that's exactly what we call it" his laugh flowed around my ears in pure delight "I don't know how long I am here for but hopefully long enough to take you for dinner if that would be ok of cause"

"Oh erm I don't know"

"Its fine I understand you are probably taken forgive me I will just return this and leave"

"No" hastily I took his arm "Sorry dinner would be good" he flashed a pearly white smile at the contact I was giving

"Is tomorrow night to soon?"

"Tomorrow sounds great"

"I will pick you up say around seven and will book somewhere special id love to see you in that dress again" my cheeks were on fire now as my desire for one man had never been so alive "Night then Alexia"

"How did you know my name?"

"Your drivers licence sorry I had to find your address to bring your purse back to you"

"Of cause…..oh Mr Salvatore I don't know your name" my stomach tied into knots as he turned back to me

"Damon my name is Damon"


	4. Chapter 4

My body ached all over as I shut the door, Damon Salvatore such a classy unique name it made him sound like a king of some sorts, smart, well dressed not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Leaning my head back I realised something, something I hadn't been doing in a long time and he had managed it in seconds I was smiling my lips were touching my cheeks I was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Who was that?" Amelia dusted her black top down spreading more white flour all over it "Lexi was that a guy I just heard you talking to?

"No it was nobody don't you think you should think about cleaning yourself up you are covered in flour" blowing the loose hair from my face I regained my standing posture

"You are blushing Lexi Knightley"

"I am not?" she was right I could feel my face turning red there was nothing I could do to control it ever since I was young I was embarrassed easily

"You so are, what aren't you telling me?" her eyes lit up as she came forward with her covered white flour hands

"It was a man named Damon I can't remember his last name it was something long and stupid" Hayden stood beside me brushing his teeth as he spoke

"And what have I told you about eaves dropping it is rude, now go and do that in the bathroom before you dribble toothpaste everywhere" ushering him into the room Amelia followed me like a lost puppy into the kitchen, I had to admit I was surprised as the sides sparkled back at me, my best friend and cleaning were never normally mentioned in the same sentence let alone seeing her domesticated side make an appearance.

"Damon….Damon" the name rolled over and over on her tongue "Damon…oh my god D, D is Damon as in the guy who bought you that dress and oh my god he was here just now but what, how, you said you didn't know who he was Lexi what, how even" her tooth bit down onto her lip as she jumped up and down as of a young school child

"He bought me this back I must have left it in the store or something" Holding up my purse I surrendered to her questioning

"So….." her arms folded as she hadn't finished with me yet

"Soooooooo what?" I mocked her expression as she rolled her eyes at me

"What else did he have to say?"

"Nothing really he returned this Mia that was all"

"He is taking her out tomorrow night so she can where the dress" my palm crashed against my head as Hayden walked into the room, his pyjama bottoms hanging over his tiny feet

"Shall I just have this conversation with your brother I will probably get more sense from him?"

"Thank you Hayden for all of your help now I will have to tell her every last detail before she drives me insane, go make yourself a glass of water and put it in your room, then go choose a book and I will be there in a few moments to read it to you ok" I ruffled his hair as he yawned making him look that little bit more vulnerable

"You have a date with this guy, why are you acting like this doesn't matter, Lex this is huge in fact an enormous thing for you"

"I don't know I guess I am scared"

"Maybe this is what you need in your life right now to get out there and meet somebody new, who knows he may be Mr Right" she pulled open the fridge waving the bottle of red wine in my direction

"Go on then just a small glass" I usually refused any week day alcohol but tonight I needed something to compose my nerves, god knows what I would be like tomorrow "You pour the wine whilst I go and read to Hayden and then yes I will tell you everything"

Taking the glass from the table my feet wrapped snugly under my body as I sipped the sweet tasting wine, I had to admit the smooth cold drink ran perfectly down my throat as Amelia's eyes watched me thoughtfully.

"Has he gone down alright?"

"Yeah do you think I am doing the right thing by him he asked me why I was going for dinner with Damon and if he could come I don't want to make him think I am leaving him here alone?"

"Lexi how long has it been since you have been out with anybody?" I shrugged as she gently smiled "Exactly my point you don't even remember, maybe tomorrow you will realise what you have been missing out on all these years if anybody deserves to be happy it is you" her hand rested on mine as I blinked from her touch a warm tear trickled past my lashes

"If only that were true Mia I am the last person who deserves to be happy not after what I have do…." I closed my eyes tight stopping my voice

"Lexi what is it, what do you mean after what you have done, that is what you were going to say wasn't it?"

"Just forget it, I am tired and not thinking straight ignore me"

"You are going to go on this date aren't you?" she squeezed my hand gently as I clutched the glass tightly with the other "Lex please tell me you are going?"

"I don't even know him Amelia he could be anyone, I mean what kind of guy buys somebody a dress they do not even know what if he is a psychopath or something then what?"

"If you even believed any of those words then tell me this, why was it when I found you in the hallway you have looked the happiest I have seen you in months and it was genuine happiness Lexi there was nothing false about it, so why don't you do yourself and me a favour and tell me all about Damon" I smiled as she began to refill my glass

"Like I said I don't really no much myself" signalling her to stop she ignored my request filling the glass up to the rim

"How about starting with how he looks?" her button nosed wrinkled as her green eyes sparkled with fascination

"The honest truth….the truth is he is the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on, from his Dark hair to his perfect structured lips I am getting goose bumps all over just thinking of him" my heart warmed as his intense blue eyes flashed through my mind

"See that is great anything else"

"Just something about him intrigues me the more I know the more I want to find out, his voice is smooth but with a manish edge oh and he isn't English"

"No what is he then?" she sat up licking the wine from her lips

"American" I sighed slightly as she picked up the sadness in my tone

"Why are you saying it like that?"

"Because what if I have that date with him Amelia and do find myself liking him, then what?"

"He doesn't live here does he?"

"No he isn't to sure how long he will be here for I mean what is the point"

"I understand you are scared but no one is saying you have to marry the guy Lex just go out and have some fun, even if you are deserting me for a hot American guy"

"Oh no Amelia I am so sorry I totally forgot we had a dinner date tomorrow night, it's fine I will tell Damon I can't make it not that I actually have a contact number for him" I pressed my lips tight, had he not left me any way of getting hold of him knowing I would probably change my mind this way I had no choice but to go unless I wanted to hide inside when he came to pick me up

"Hold on Mrs I will not be responsible for stopping this hot date me and you can go out anytime I will just cancel my sister and maybe take Hayden to the cinema or something fun if that is ok with you of cause"

"Yes he would like that, he likes spending time with you Mia we are both glad we have you in our lives" my head rested on her shoulder as I heard her laugh inwardly "But before you disappear tomorrow I may need your expert advice on hair makeup etc etc"

"That is my speciality now you get that down you I have to email something quickly to work then I want to know more how he smells, what he wears everything"

REVIEWS WOULD BE FAB PLEASE X


	5. Chapter 5

The school day passed quickly as my stomach twist and turned in knots I was not prepared for tonight in fact I wasn't sure if Damon would be turning up at all a small part of me wanted him not to show but another part out weighted every single doubt I had about tonight, I knew if he wasn't to show up tonight my heart would be devastated there was no denying Mr Damon Salvatore already tiptoed quietly upon my heart.

"Ok now you sit there whilst I get to work" Amelia placed me onto her dressing table chair as I sat wrapped in my cosy pink dressing gown

"You make me sound like a terrible ogre who needs ten hours of work to even look half decent"

"Oh don't be so sensitive you know for well you are beautiful, you always blooming have been and yes I am jealous ok" tugging a brush through my hair I winced at the pain "Sorry so I think maybe we add a few more curls to your beautiful long brown hair you always look fab with curly hair"

"You don't think it will be to much do you, I don't want to look over the top"

"Lexi you are going to a five star restaurant with a gorgeous guy, over the top is exactly the way forward now sit there quietly and drink this" handing me a glass of wine I took a sip

"Ok just relax Lexi stay calm and everything will work out fine" taking deep breaths I ran the words over and over in my mind, the more I said them the more I worried happiness never came easy to me why should now be any different.

My heart was rapidly beating as my friend stood silently in front of me. Her sparkling green eyes glazed over as I smoothed the perfect dress down over my knees.

"I look stupid don't I? Curling my hair around my finger I scrunched my face as she stepped forward towards me

"Stupid….you are truly stunning" her arms threw around my neck as she spoke the simple but magical words Damon had written in his perfectly scripted handwriting

"I feel kind off stupid, not to mention terrified" she kissed my cheek as I eased slightly

"Ok so what time is he arriving, I would love to meet him but if you prefer I will take Hayden to the pictures now"

"Erm yeah would that be ok to take him now I don't want to confuse him any more than he needs to be"

"Sure, Hayden come on little man if we don't get a move on we will miss the film" she called through to the bedroom

"Here get him some pick and mix and an ice cream if he likes" handing her a twenty pound note she smiled "Thank you for everything"

"You call me if you need anything at all" Hayden pushed his arms through the jacket she held up to him "Right do we have everything Hayden?"

"Can I get some sweets when we are there?" his big chocolate brown eyes pleaded

"Yes I have given Amelia some money and if you are good she may get you an ice cream when you come out"

"Thanks Lexi" throwing his arms around my waist I squeezed him tightly "Can we go Amelia can we go"

"Yes, yes come on then, remember just relax and enjoy yourself….oh I think the whole meeting business may be a bit too late sorry" she whispered as her jaw gaped slightly at the sight of Damon Salvatore standing at my door, my mouth mirrored hers as he seemed taller, ivory skin glowing in the black suit he elegantly wore. I startled slightly as my heart restarted.

"Sorry I am a bit early do you want me to come back" he coughed as we stood starry eyed gazing in his direction. Suddenly he pressed his lips tightly as his blue eyes stared at mine intently meeting as if for the first time. "Lexi you look truly remarkable breathtaking even" his lips half smiled as if he were drinking me in sip by sip endeavouring every drop

"Thank you Damon so do you" the awkward moment was broken as Hayden took my hand

"Lexi will you be coming home tonight to read me a bed time story" for just a moment he looked scared of losing me I realised he needed me just as much as I did him

"Hayden sweetie I am not sure what time I will be coming home, maybe Amelia could tuck you in tonight" I knelt down to him as my peach glowing cheeks were now shining red

"But Lexi you always put me to bed ever since I was a baby please I get scared when you are not here" his tiny arms clung to my body as I looked up to Damon who smiled wryly in the doorway

"Hey Hayden isn't it" his lips slightly turned as he spoke, a part of him looked awkward but he seemed to soften as my little brother nodded "I promise to have your Mummy home from dinner in time to read you your story" I chocked as he spoke, mummy oh no I hadn't even given it another thought how this family must have looked to the outside world

"Oh Damon I am not Hayden's mum he is my little brother sorry I should have explained the situation I will do that better over dinner" his eyes smiled

"You promise to have her home in time?"

"Definitely I wouldn't let her miss it for the world" he winked as Hayden hugged me tighter and softly whispered in my ear

"I love you Lexi"

"And I love you"


	6. Chapter 6

My pulse was not steadied when he reached for my hand leading me to the black Ferrari that was parked outside my apartment. His fingers interlaced with mine as he turned to face me.

"I am really pleased you decided to come with me tonight, usually I do not do the whole dinner thing but with you I don't know it's different, don't ask me to explain because I couldn't anyway your carriage awaits" I slid into the beautiful black car my eyes focusing on the outstanding décor

"This must have cost you a fortune Damon" it was not a question but a bold statement, I knew very little about cars but anyone could see this was a perfect car one made for a man such as himself

"Let's just say this is on loan" his glorious smile flashed his pearly white teeth

"Well I wouldn't mind somebody loaning something like this to me"

"Well just maybe I will let you have a little drive on the way home"

Just as I expected he opened the car door for me taking my hand as I carefully removed myself from the car. My eyes paused on the momentous building that stood before my very eyes. The lights shone the marble arches as I found it hard to compose my anxiety.

"It isn't as scary as it looks I promise you" he grinned linking his arm in mine

"You have been here before?"

"An old friend recommended it to me I quickly passed by today to make sure it was suitable for tonight"

"Of cause" I gulped as he glided me to the door as we were greeted by two smartly dressed waiters placing a glass of champagne into my hand "Thank you" my blushing was going to become a burden tonight

"Mr Salvatore how lovely to see you again and this must be your beautiful guest Miss Knightly" the man was dressed in a black waistcoat with a moustache that stood proud in each corner "If you would like to follow me this way your table is all ready for you" I bit my lip as my eyes frantically searched the glorious room, the décor was of olden times reminding me of the Titanic.

"Are you ok?" his voice travelled to my ear as I nodded in awe

"Just as you requested Mr Salvatore you will not be disturbed unless you ask for assistance, may I get you any drinks?"

The waiter in the penguin suit pulled my seat from the table as I elegantly sat down, the table was amongst a small room the man was correct we were not being disturbed this room was a special guest room, disturbance was at our preference.

"What will your poison be Alexia" his wicked smile made me giggle inside

"Erm a vodka and tonic?" I slightly shrugged as he placed the menu down interlocking his own fingers

"Now what would you really like to drink Alexia?"

"I can hardly ask for a vodka lemonade and lime can I Damon I highly doubt a place such as this caters for my kind" my mouth twitched as he laughed

"You heard the lady that should not be a problem should it?"

"Of cause not Mr Salvatore and for yourself?"

"A whiskey please in fact you may as well just bring the bottle" I breathed a little easier as the butler disappeared "Never be afraid to ask for what you really want Lexi…you don't mind me calling you that do you?"

"Of cause not and sorry I hope I didn't embarrass you just then I don't even know why I said tonic I can not stand that stuff"

"Nor me it leaves a disgusting taste in the back of your throat I think what you have ordered sounds much better" we both laughed in unison as I began to relax more "So Lexi what is the story with your little brother I hope I didn't offend earlier when I made that mistake"

"It never even crossed my mind to think how it must seem to you, you see my mother died during childbirth when I stood outside the hospital ward hearing Hayden cry for the first time my heart felt something, something I had never felt before"

"Wow I am sorry to hear about your loss, but your father?" he nodded a gesture of thanks as our drinks were placed to the table

"My father died when I was very young I hardly remember him, Hayden's father….." I gritted my teeth before continuing "He is not around no longer" I ended the conversation as he instantly felt the uneasiness of my tone

"So how long have you bought Hayden up for?"

"Since he was born, his father was useless he wasn't a nice man Damon he may have seemed that way to the outside world but behind closed doors he was different"

"Lexi are you ok?" he half stood as my hands clutched around the knife, throwing it back to the table I gasped

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry I don't know what came over me"

"It's fine maybe we could talk about something different" warily he sat back down as I pressed my lips tightly "So what do you do Alexia for work I mean?"

"I am an English teacher for children aged twelve to fifteen"

"You are very brave" he raised his glass nodding slightly

"No I enjoy my job it is all I have ever wanted to do, and the hours work perfectly around Hayden"

"And your friend earlier she lives with you to?"

"Yes sorry I should have introduced you how rude of me, my friend Amelia I have known her since childhood she has lived with me for about two years now, let's just say she went through a lot with drugs and alcohol her parents through her on the street she needed a place to stay and my help"

"That must have been hard bringing up Hayden and helping your friend recover I don't think you give yourself enough credit"

"I don't deserve credit Damon I deserve something a lot worse"

"I don't understand" his blue meaningful eyes searched mine as I sighed

"I would not know where to begin"

"From the start I am a good listener just call it years of practice" his hand found mine as his touch sent tiny electric currents through my body

"I want to share this with just someone I truly do but its something that I have locked so deep inside of me I don't know how to make it resurface again, Damon I am scared if anyone ever found out" my lashes dampened as he stared sympathetically

"How about we get out of this place"

"What no sorry I will stop talking you have gone to so much effort and hear I am sobbing about my life stories"

"Alexia you have been uncomfortable from the moment we stepped foot into this building, let me take you home and you can throw your pj's on or something" his eyes lit up a new shade of blue as he helped me from the chair

"Only if you promise to come in this time and not just stand on the doorstep again"

"I think I can manage that, come on let's get out of here"

_**Hi everyone thankyou for reading was wondering what you guys thought of this story not sure wether to continue or not feedback would be fantastic good or bad I would like to know what you all thought**_

_**Thankyou xx**_

"


	7. Chapter 7

Throwing my bag to the hallway table I turned to find him standing as he did previously. He looked frozen but still so sexy in his suit.

"Damon what are you doing?" I smiled kicking my shoes from my feet, god that felt good my toes could breathe at last

"It is rude of a gentleman to enter into a home without being invited"

"Are you sure you are real, guys like you do not exist I am sure of it"

"Real is maybe the wrong word but I certainly do exist if that helps" he shrugged whipping the black tie from his neck leaving a button undone from his shirt to reveal just enough flesh from his toned chest

"Oh just get in here will you before my neighbours begin to talk" nodding he stepped forward, his face reacted differently which looked to be mixed emotions firstly a look of relief soon to be followed by regret, did he regret coming here at all, maybe my embarrassing crazy woman charade scared him off in the restaurant.

"This is a nice home you have, very cosy" slipping his shoes beside mine I enjoyed the way they matched perfectly together

"It's not much but it does for now, well until I can afford to give Hayden something more secure in life"

"Does his father not support him anymore?"

"Anymore….Damon his father has never supported him, drink?" I took the bottle of whiskey from the drinks cabinet handing him a tumbler glass

"Do you know where he is?" his hand signalled me to stop pouring as I slammed the bottle down harder than I meant to "Is there something going on between you and him?

"Apart from the fact he was, _**is**_ a revolting creature no there is nothing going on between us" my words were hard and cruel as the touch of his hand softened me slightly

"What did he do Alexia to you I mean?" gently he pulled me beside him as my legs quivered at the closeness of him

"I can't….."

"You can't what?" his hand tucked a strand of loose hair hanging in my eyes as it then ran gently to my cheek

"If I do this now after all these months I am afraid of what will happen not to me but to my baby brother I can not risk that not ever" I closed my eyes as his sweet warm breath brushed over my face

"I want to help you, whatever this man has done surely he deserves to pay" a wicked glimmer shone through his eyes as his lips drew slightly back over his teeth

"Oh trust me he has paid in the worst way possible" my whole body trembled as the last night of laid eyes on him flashed through my mind

"Alexia what did you do?"

"I…..I can't do this"

"What have you done?" the soft whisper ran through my ears as a sudden sense of self relief washed through me, suddenly I felt free released from all of this guilt I had been carrying around as I spoke

"I killed him Damon…I killed Hayden's father"


	8. Chapter 8

My head was pulled to his shoulder as he held me tighter than I had ever been held before. It was strange I didn't feel sad or angry anymore but normal again I was Alexia Knightly the normal twenty five year old teacher from London.

"Alexia look at me, you do know you can never tell anybody about this don't you" he cupped my face seriousness in his eyes "You do realise what will happen if anybody else finds out about this don't you"

"Hayden oh my god what I have I done Damon" reality had sunk in deeply as hysteria grabbed hold of me

"Calm down, Lexi calm down" he gripped my wrists as I threw them around in the air "Listen to me you need to keep this together, what happened that night?"

"I killed him Damon I killed him"

"Yes I know that but why there must have been a reason for doing what you did?"

"I was angry for what he had done to me I was afraid for Hayden and his safety if he could do that to me a girl in her twenties then only god knows what he could do to a small child" I took deep breaths through my mouth and out threw my nose as he still held on with a firm grip

"What did he do to you Lexi?"

"I was at the log cabin with Hayden I thought we both needed to get away for a while, Simon wouldn't have noticed his child was missing he barely noticed he was alive. That night he had driven to where we were staying he was drunk banging on the door trying to get in; you see he had found my letters from the hospital"

"The hospital?" his hands now gently ran long strokes down my arms

"That morning I had done something, something I never believed I could ever do, it was against everything I ever believed in, I hated him for putting me in that situation I wanted him to suffer I needed him to for what he did to me" my eyes were dry as I had no more tears left to cry

"I am listening"

"He had been raping me Damon for ten years of my life, ever since I were a young girl he would turn up in my bedroom smelling of alcohol and cigarettes and he would cover my mouth so I could not scream and force himself on top of me…of cause at that age I knew what he was doing was wrong but he told me if I ever told my mother then he would kill me and her what could I do"

"Then he deserved everything he had coming to him" the words were not spoken but snarled as his face agonised, his eyes protruded slightly quickly to return to normal

"He would continue to come to my room several times a week always waiting until my mum was asleep she never knew what was happening that I truly believe if she did she would have stopped him she loved me dearly that I know"

"He was still doing this when you were older?"

"It stopped for a while when Hayden was arriving but one night the same scene occurred all over again, I remember Hayden was fast asleep in his cot I slept in the same room as him I hated leaving him alone with that man in the house. This time I did fight him off I was stronger now, I knew how to hurt him but then he whispered those words in my ear"

Damon's eyes pulled tight as they glazed over

"He told me he would hurt my baby brother if I ever were to tell his dirty little secrets so it started all over again I can still smell him now his skin touching mine it makes my blood rise"

"What did the letters from the hospital say Lexi?"

"They were for my appointment he raped me and now I was carrying his child" I winced as he fingers dug into my arms "Damon you are hurting me" quickly he released my arms moving them to my face

"I am so sorry forgive me"

"God what am I doing I don't even know you or anything about you now here I am telling you I am a cruel hearted murderer" I gripped my hair standing to my feet "Please I need you to leave Damon…..just go"

"Lexi I know you don't know anything about me but something must have made you trust me enough to share this dark secret you have been hiding from the world"

"No I was stupid, this is stupid the idea of this dress, dinner at a fancy restaurant don't you see I deserve none of this stuff, I don't deserve happiness what I deserve is to be locked in a cell away from the world I am a danger I have killed Damon" my dry raw eyes stung as fresh tears appeared

"We all have secrets some more than others" he finally knocked back the whiskey tumbler his eyes never leaving mine as he did

"This is not a secret I am carrying Damon it is my future"

"I have done things too Lexi I still do, but that is life we need to keep going on as things are normal"

"Keep going as normal are you crazy"

"Yeah I guess I am" his smirk made me shiver inside

"Why are you here Damon?"

"I am in England as a few things have been happening I need to find out exactly what and who is causing this chaos"

"I meant here with me now?" slowly I spoke taking a step towards him, a part of me poured my heart to him hoping he would think I was crazy and go straight to the police but the other part knew he wouldn't, he was different not like other guys I had met I couldn't place my finger on what it was but there was something.

"You want me to be honest" he to stepped closer as the shock impulses returned as our lips brushed.

"Well I think honesty is all we have left now" I could barely speak as he grasped the small of my back drawing me even closer

"I don't do Love Lexi in fact I don't do a lot of things except bring people the odd bit of misery and suffering that is what I do best just ask the people who know me, my brother Stefan will be the first to tell you what I am really like. But you, god I can't even begin to describe what happened to my self control when I met your reflection in that mirror, it was a feeling of pure succulent delight then your eyes met mine just for one second I knew you felt what I was I could see it in your eyes. Don't you see I hate the way you have made me feel in fact I despise this god forsaken feeling but now it's with me I may as well endure it" he pulled back slightly with a faint smile touching his lips

"I could never imagine you bringing anyone an ounce of pain in your lifetime"

"Looks can be deceiving you hardly look like you could kill a fly let alone another breathing soul" my heart ached as he spoke "Sorry that came out wrong what I meant was just be careful Alexia becoming attached to myself may be bad for you"

"What does that even mean Damon?"

"It means I to have done things, hurt others I find it hard being around you I can't lose control with you"

"Why Damon, what are you trying to tell me?"

"It's safer you do not know" my emotions ran wild as I ran my fingers over his lips listening to him groan in frustration "Lexi don't please" he faintly spoke kissing the tips of my fingers

"Trust me Damon….what have you done?"

"Alexia I am something that shouldn't exist I am a V…." my breathing tightened as the door pushed open

"Lexi you are home, can we read that story now" Hayden threw his coat to the floor clutching the screwed up sweet bag in his little hands

"I should go" He wrapped the black tie loosely around his neck kissing my cheek

"Damon please stay"

"I think it is best if we leave things as they are tonight, and don't worry your secret is safe with me" he whispered in my ear before leaving the room

"Did we just interrupt something?" Amelia screwed her face up

"Nothing important, Come on Hayden let's go get lost in the fairytale world it's safer there"

_**Reviews please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Damons P.O.V

Damon Salvatore the vampire who doesn't give a toss about anybody but himself that was who I was not this romantic puny guy. I was a vampire a cold blooded murderer I killed for fun and I enjoyed the pleasure of watching my victims suffer in my arms that's what I do that is who I am.

"Damon where the hell have you been" my obedient little brother Stefan just what I needed

"Dear, dear little brother have you missed me" he shrugged my arm from his shoulder as I mockingly placed it there

"We are not here in England to be having fun Damon, we are here to try and find out who has this moonstone and what they want with it" his hand grabbed my arm and for one moment I felt a drop of pain, had he been feeding more than normal.

"Oh Saint Stefan calm down will you I know exactly what we are here for"

"Good because without this stone Elena could die or even worse become one of us" I felt something wash through me as I had realised I hadn't once thought of Elena today, normally she was the first thing that crossed my mind in the morning and the last sweet thoughts were for her, beautiful Elena my brothers girlfriend another woman who picked him over me.

"Stop your whining Stefan I'm hungry" my shoulder hit his as I reached for the refrigerator "You have been a hungry boy haven't you" I smirked at him reaching for one of the blood bags

"I haven't touched anything in there today; some of us have been busy"

"Its ok little brother if you want to live in denial and try and pretend what you really are then that is fine with me I will play along with your animal diet routine"

"I mean it Damon I haven't drunk any of that" his green eyes widened as I chucked the empty bag on the side

"Then if you haven't who has"

"I wondered how long it would be until you noticed I was here" the familiar voice one I tried to forget appeared into the kitchen "Hi boys I thought you may need a little hand"

"Katherine!" there stood the one thing I detested the most, for years she made my life hell and now she just kept coming back like a bad smell

"Don't look so pleased to see me" her tall slender body manoeuvred between mine and my brothers as she flirtatiously placed her red rouge lips to my cheek

"What the hell do you want Katherine" throwing her across the room she pouted standing back to her feet

"Now that is no way to treat the woman you once loved Damon I wouldn't hurt my feelings or things could get very nasty around here" she ignorantly studied her well groomed fingernails before walking over to my brother "Maybe you will be more pleased to see me when I can tell you how to find the stone"

"You know about this?" Stefan shifted to face her

"Maybe….maybe not would you like me to know about it"

"This is not a game Katherine this is about Elena's life being at risk, if you know something then tell me"

"She knows nothing I say we just kill the bitch" nodding approvingly at my own idea her big brown eyes found mine

"And you what have you been doing whilst you are meant to be here in London searching for clues"

"Go away Katherine I am bored of your voice already" knocking back a whiskey she laughed

"Do you know what he has been doing Stefan whilst he is supposed to be saving your pretty little girlfriends life" revelling in her self knowledge she took Stefan's hand "Why else do you think he is all dressed up tonight and I must say you look rather dashing"

"Are you going to throw her out or am I?"

"He has been wining and dining some woman haven't you Damon"

"You said this wouldn't happen you said you would not feed or kill another human whilst we were here"

"Who said anything about killing her" I scoffed at his accusation

"That's what this is all about though isn't it, god Damon for one lousy second of your life will you just try and be humane"

"She is very pretty though Alexia wasn't it" My full force gripped around the evil bitches throat slamming her against the wall "Oh Damon play fair" smiling through her pain I chucked her to the floor

"You go anywhere near her and I promise I will kill you myself"

"Ooohhh she has got her claws dug into you hasn't she does she taste good Damon I bet she does"

"Damon no" Stefan pulled me back as I swear if I were to touch one hair on her body I would not be able to stop, she may be stronger but I was full of adrenaline enough to end her sad sorry life

"When I get back Stefan I want her arse back on a plane"

"Where you going?"

"As far away from her as possible…..I mean it Stefan if she has not left by the time I return her blood will be on your hands"


	10. Chapter 10

"Damon" I smiled warily as his amazing blue eyes were filled with what looked to be fear "Damon is everything ok?"

"I….I don't know I just needed to see you to make sure you were ok" his head hung to the floor as the black tie was still hanging loosely around his neck

"Me why wouldn't I be alright I have to be like you said remember" I pulled my dressing gown tight across my body feeling conscious of him being so perfect and me well so normal

"Alexia ignore what I said I am a dick you shouldn't be taking advice from somebody like me I shouldn't have come here forgive me"

"Damon have you been drinking?" taking his arm he turned to face me

"No more than normal…ok maybe a touch more than normal"

"Why don't you come in I can make you a coffee it may help the hangover you will be nursing in the morning"

"A hangover will be the least of my worries, Is your friend Amelia not here?" he flashed me that smile again the one that made my heart skip a beat, god what was it about him that made me feel like a teenager all over again.

"She has been called into work"

"At this time of night?"

"She works in a nightclub, well sort of part owns it"

"So the girl who has a drink and drug problem owns a nightclub and I thought I had problems" he laughed as I interrupted him

"In fact she is doing great with her recovery I am proud of her and if you ask me it just goes to show how strong she really is doing a job like she does so if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you didn't make fun of her"

"See I told you I am a dick, I will just go, night Lexi"

"Damon wait….let me get you that coffee I can't sleep anyway so you may as well keep me company" his eyes locked on my touch as I took his hand

"I have a feeling you are going to be as bad for me as I am for you" he sighed following me inside

"How do you take it?" flicking the kettle on I grabbed a mug

"Strong very strong"

"I hope Damon what I told you hasn't driven you to drink it was unfair of me to even confide in you that way, we barely know each other and look I was crazy and I totally understand if you think I should confess what I have done…..I will Damon I will tell the police everything but please I am begging you just give me a bit of time to make things right for Hayden I need to make sure he will be taken care off"

I was silenced as his lips crashed down to mine, startled by his quick reaction I hesitated to respond, but slowly my lips parted as I tasted his warm sweet breath he took the small of my back giving me support as my knees gave way.

"Sorry that was the only way I could stop you getting all hysterical again" his lips pursed as the blue in his eyes sparkled

"Wow…..I mean god" gasping for breath he entwined his fingers with mine pulling me close to him

"I take it that oh god is a good thing"

"More than good" my heart was telling me to not rush this but my head watched him standing before me, the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes upon my head won the fight as I tangled my fingers into his dark hair pulling those soft subtle lips to mine again it had been so long since I had felt alive like this I didn't want it to end.


	11. Chapter 11

Damon pov

All my years of living I never thought it was possible to feel this way. Her soft honey skin smelt divinely of coconut and her soft curly hair of summer strawberries, I could have laid and watch her sleeping all night long if I believed Katherine would have let us be peaceful but I knew her to well, I needed to keep a close watch on her. Katherine was here for one reason and one reason only she was a manipulative little bitch who obviously had something to gain from this little trip.

"Pouting that way Damon only makes you that more sexier" her long fingers ran fiercely across my chest wanting me to respond with words or even better for her actions

"I thought I told Stefan to get rid of your ass"

"Oh come on Damon why do we keep on pretending that our past is in the past I know you still want me and it's fine I am all yours for the taking" my brows furrowed as she untied the silk dressing gown dropping it effortlessly to the ground, to any man with a pulse Katherine was desirable she had the perfect body, the perfect looks but I knew her now and to me she was nothing but a washed up overused vampire.

"What's wrong Kat did my brother turn you down" she shook her long curly her as it tumbled over her shoulders

"You both think you are so smart don't you, let me tell you Damon without my help you do not stand a chance of finding that stone so if I were you I would begin to be a little bit nicer to me from now on…..do I make myself clear" my arm snapped behind my back as her cold callous lips kissed my cheek

"Jesus" cracking it back into place my hands were already tightly gripped around her throat as her naked body crashed against the wall "Where is Stefan?"

"You want to make this a family thing…..I am happy to oblige Damon two for the price of one what girl could say no" she licked her lips as I thought back my fangs, I wanted to kill her but it would take more than my trusty canines to do the job

"Stop being so desperate Katherine and put some clothes on" forcefully letting her go I threw the robe to her feet

"Since when did you become so boring Damon"

"Since when did you become such a bitch, oh hold on you were born that way weren't you, now get out"

"Wait" wrapping the robe tightly across her body she looked desperate something Katherine rarely seemed, she was here for a reason but if I knew her well enough she needed our help "Damon I can tell you where to find the stone"

"Why is this so important to you?"

"I told you I was bored I thought I would lend a hand"

"Hahaha you are scared of something, you need that stone just as much as we do"

"Oh shut up Damon do you want my help or not" pouting she took a seat

"What do you know?"

"I know Elijah has it and you are playing right into his hands"

"Elijah you mean one of the oldest vampires…. that Elijah" I had heard many things about him, if by any chance she_** was**_ telling the truth this was bad very bad

"Yes Damon of cause that Elijah" she rolled her eyes mockingly "Now do you see why you need my help with this"

"What is in this for you, what are you up to Katherine?"

"Elena is like family to me after all she is my doppelganger"

"Oh bull you hate Elena you hate the way Stefan still chooses her over you, if you are going to try and convince me you need to try harder" grabbing a blood bag from the fridge I groaned she was making me hungry, anger always made me thirst.

"And you hate the way I chose Stefan over you, it works both ways Damon….chuck me one of them"

"If you are sticking around go find your own dinner"

"Ok that is fine I prefer the real thing, straight from the human's throat and I know exactly where to start" her evil smile made me realise just how much time I wasted searching for her

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I have to find blood from somewhere I may just start with your new little toy Alexia she looks yummy" my hands forced the blood against the wall not caring as it spilt to the floor "Damon, Damon, Damon did your mother never tell you it was careless to waste things" she tutted shaking her head

"Damon no…if she is hear for a reason we need her alive" Stefan appeared before me as her stupid face sniggered from behind

"Fine if she stay's I will find somewhere else"

"Damon I need you here to help, we find that stone and get out of here right" it was not a question more of a warning, ha as if he sent me ultimatums.

"Of cause Saint Stefan what else would I be here for" grabbing my coat he quizzed me

"So where are you going now?"

"To find something to eat, she has put me off the food you serve here"

_**Please please reviews would be fab**_


	12. Chapter 12

My hands brushed across the bed sheets wear we lay as he cradled me in his arms to sleep. Last night was the most amazing experience I had ever had; he was alive with such passion but softly caressed me as if I were a delicate butterfly easy to hurt. Quickly I sat up realising his clothes had been removed from my bedroom floor there was no sight of him, oh Lexi why did you have to rush things trustworthy heart told you not to be so stupid and for all I knew now he was probably at the police station telling them everything.

"Morning, I didn't know what you liked so I made a bit of everything I hope you didn't mind me using your food" his bright smile greeted me as he held out a tray of delicious smelling delights.

"I thought you had gone" pulling the bed sheets to my chin I was conscious of my naked body

"Is that why you looked so flustered when I came into the room…and here I was thinking that maybe you were having a good dream about me" I laughed as he sat beside me resting down the tray

"I thought maybe you had realised what a big mistake last night was and run for the hills"

"A mistake is that what you think?" awkwardly he looked down smoothing out the crinkled sheets

"No of cause I don't I just hope you don't think I sleep with anybody because I don't Damon it has been years since I have been with anybody and even then…well you know the rest"

"Let's not talk about him today ok, how about we go do something away from this city life"

"I'd love to but I have Hayden we kind of come as a package deal" pulling apart a croissant I endeavoured the melting butter that oozed from it

"Well if you wanted he could come, what do kids like to do nowadays?" a worried expression crossed his face as I smiled

"Damon you don't have much to do with children do you?

"Am I that obvious?"

"A little bit yes, but its sweet you asked"

"I just don't know how to act around them they make me nervous" he placed a slice of toast to his mouth catching the falling crumbs with his hand

"I can not imagine you Mr Salvatore to be nervous of much especially a child"

"I guess I have never had much experience with any"

"Do you not have any family Damon?" carefully I watched as he began to answer

"No not really my parent's are both dead, I have a brother but I try to avoid him whenever possible"

"I am sorry to hear about your parents do you mind me asking what happened?"

"My mother was weak after my brother was born she died shortly after" he looked away as he spoke of her, he was hurting I could see it in his antagonised blue eyes and I knew only to well what it was like to lose your mother especially in the same way

"Damon that is terrible why did you not say something last night when I told you what happened to mine I would never have bought it up if I had known" cautiously I entwined my fingers into his hair pulling his face closer to mine, he clearly enjoyed my touch as he groaned deep inside

"Do you not want to know what happened to my father?" a faint smirk grasped his lips

"If you want to tell me"

"He hated me, he hated every single thing that I was, you see I wasn't Stefan I liked to have fun live while I had the chance but everything with him had to be so serious always his terms, he was nothing but a spineless cruel man who made my life hell. Then one night he was murdered I wanted to care but I couldn't, I guess that makes me as bad as him"

Hearing his stories made me see I wasn't the only one holding onto a past he to was hurting more than he dared to show, I had the impression Damon Salvatore was a charade of danger to the outside world but locked up deep inside was a man hurting wanting someone to listen.

"I don't know what to say"

"I don't need you to say anything just kiss me" our lips found one another with ease as he eagerly caressed my body; he wanted to forget his pain he needed my help to do so.

Packing the last of the sandwiches into the rucksack I watched my friend grinning at me from behind the newspaper.

"Yes Amelia do you have something you would like to say"

"No, no nothing at all"

"Good then maybe you could carry on reading your newspaper instead of watching my every move"

"Where is it you are going again?"

"Damon suggested the outskirts of London he has heard there are some beautiful scenery around….Amelia what is it" I tapped her long pale legs that were on display as she laughed

"Alexia Knightly and beautiful scenery yeah I can see it now, poor defenceless girl trips in the meadow only to be caught by tall dark handsome man it's a, love story waiting to happen"

"Oh be quiet and besides Hayden will be with us so I hardly think we will be making any love story happen"

"I told you to leave him with me"

"No I want him to come you never know how much time we will get to spend with one another"

"Lexi you practically see him every second of every day I hardly think you have that to worry about" she shook her head sipping on her orange juice

"I didn't mean it like that just forget it….so do I look alright I wasn't to sure what I should be wearing"

"You look great but maybe you should put a bit more cleavage on show" she squeezed her chest together as I rolled my eyes

"You are terrible do you know that"

"Just jealous, so where is lover boy?"

"Damon is just getting changed and meeting me back here in an hour, oh you do think I am doing the right thing don't you I mean I am not even sure how long he is here for"

"You still haven't asked him?"

"No I haven't really thought about it, when I am around him Mia he whole world seems different I get lost in his presence somehow, it sounds crazy I know"

"You like him don't you" she threw the paper down leaning across the table

"I hardly know him"

"And there is that blush that gives you away every single time"

"I just want to enjoy our time together nothing heavy" who was I trying to fool myself maybe.

"That's good babe I am happy for you, right I am going to try and get some sleep I am in work again tonight I thought being part owner meant I had all the time off I wanted"

"Yeah wishful thinking Mia I will call you later"

"You better I want to hear all about this romantic day you have planned"

"Yeah yeah we will see"


	13. Chapter 13

Damon pov

What was it about this women that made me confess my deepest secrets, I had never spoken off my father not until now, with her I felt normal, Damon Salvatore normal ha who was I trying to kid that was one word my name should never be followed on by, but something about Alexia made me vulnerable my guard was let down whenever I was with her that antagonised me a lot, in a way I blamed her for this no human should ever be able to make me feel this way it happened with Elena now it was happening all over again.

"Where the hell are you going now?" Stefan brooded before me arms crossed talking to me as if I were a child

"Out or do I need your permission for that"

"We need your help today Damon"

"Oh it is _**we **_now is it how would Elena feel if she knew you and Katherine were working as a team" I winked at him as he hit my shoulder "Don't do that Stefan you no you will lose"

"Why does everything have to be a fight with you, why can't you just stop being a complete egotistic ass and listen?"

"Ooohh nice speech Saint Stefan where did you get that from the bible" slipping on my shoe he kicked me to the ground, he was definitely stronger than usual if I didn't know him well enough I would have believed he had fed from a human last night but as I did know him the humans were still safe in London.

"You are here to help Elena don't lose sight of that"

"I am here because I want to be not because of what you tell me and you do that again and I will hurt you….now where's the bitch?" brushing my jeans down I stood back to my feet

"She is trying to find out where Elijah may be more than what you have been doing"

"Do you not see through her Stefan or are you still blinded by her lies"

"If she thinks she can help in any way I am willing to listen, so be it Damon if she has an alternate motive I will not let Elena suffer any longer I love her to much for that"

"Then would it not just be kinder to let her become what we are, you want to spend the rest of your eternity with her that is the only way possible" I swallowed hard as jealousy clawed its way through my body knowing he could have someone he cherished forever made me sick he deserved to be as lonely as I was

"I never want this life for Elena I would sooner die than let that happen, what we are Damon is wrong we kill people and bring nothing but misery to them" I paused as his eyes glazed with tears, oh no he was going to cry would that mean I would have to console him, I did not do sympathy I wouldn't know where to start.

"Listen Stefan I can see this speech is getting a little bit heavy for my liking and you know I don't cope well with emotions and crap so I think I should just go"

Damon I am asking you not only as my brother but a friend to help me today….please I need your help" god I hated it when I felt emotionally blackmailed, I say I don't care and he knows deep down that I do, he loves the fact he can force my weakness to the surface

"Fine…where do we start?"

"Thank you, Katherine called me earlier she has met one of her acquaintances who owes her a favour she said they may know where Elijah is hiding"

"You mean one of her accomplishments" I wasn't pleased Katherine was running this show, which meant I had to get back into the driving seat

"Just give her a chance Damon I know she has hurt you over the years"

"Years try centuries I wasted my life looking for that decrepit old witch and remember Stefan it wasn't just me who got hurt by her mind games"

"I have moved on with Elena why can't you do the same"

"You think I still want Katherine" I couldn't contain the smirk that appeared on my lips "Oh please I would rather stake my own heart than touch her"

"Then what is it?

"She just gets under my skin I hate being weaker than somebody else you know that more than anybody"

"Well then drink" I caught a blood donation he threw at me "This Elijah is stronger than all of us put together"

"I say you distract him I drive a stake right through his heart job done" I was pleased with my suggestion Stefan on the other had didn't look impressed

"We need a plan Damon not one that involves us both getting killed"

"That was a real plan we get in there and get out with what we came for"

"And then we go home right?" what was he playing at, my brother always so subtle

"Sure our arses are on that next flight out of here, moonstone in tact"

"Then why don't I believe you" he hovered around me in that Stefan way

"You have been hanging around her for to long"

"What aren't you telling me Damon?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Who is this Alexia the one Katherine spoke about?"

"She is trying to wind you up little brother and quite frankly you are doing the same to me"

"Don't tell me you are using her as a blood donor Damon" the disappointed look I knew to well shone at me from his eyes

"I am not using her for anything you got that" draining the bag dry of blood I chucked it to the side, I was becoming angry, Alexia was somebody I wanted to keep to myself for now not for my sake but hers

"Oh my god Damon Salvatore finally feels something"

"What?"

"You really like her don't you…..Damon I have only ever seen you this way twice in your lifetime" so he was pleased with himself another weakness he had managed to bring to the surface

"Leave it Stefan I mean it"

"Even when you feel something you still can not be true to yourself can you" that was it, I was the one in charge here not him, I will show him who Damon Salvatore is.

The table crashed from its legs he on top of it as he struggled to remove my foot from his chest

"Now I told you I don't want to talk about it, you have got that right"


	14. Chapter 14

Sighing I angrily threw the picnic food into the bin, if he wasn't going to show up then he could have least of had the heart to let me know. I knew it was too good to be true, I mean a gorgeous looking guy like that wanting more from me than just sex I was just another name in his little black book, and he is probably out there right now with another woman. Well screw you Damon Salvatore and your stupid old fashioned name.

"Lexi are we not going today now?" Hayden circled me making flying noises with his toy helicopter

"I am afraid not but we could always go and do something else"

"With Damon?"

"No not with Damon" my chin leaned to my fists as I thought back to this morning. He was the one who asked me out today I was the reluctant one, what kind of man was he.

"Alexia stop brooding there is probably a perfectly good explanation why he hasn't showed" my best friend always had reasoning but I was too angry to even wanting an explanation, he had had his chance.

"He isn't just late Mia it was three hours ago his sorry arse was meant to be on my doorstep I call that taking the piss not late"

"Hey calm down, where has this all come from" she stood beside me rubbing my arm as I took deep breaths to compose my anger

"It has come from deep inside I have not put my trust in anyone for years…..Hayden will you stop it!" I yelled at my brother as his consistent playing noises droned in my ears

"Hayden why don't you go and play in your room for a while then in a few minutes I will take you for pizza" his little face stared at me pitifully before running out the room "Lexi what is going on?"

"I trusted him Mia I told him things about myself and now I am worried I have done the wrong thing" my heart crashed at the thought of the knowledge I had shared with him a complete stranger, what was wrong with me

"What things Alexia and more to the point do I know these things?" she look hurt at the thought of my hidden secrets

"Just stupid stuff really it doesn't matter…if that is Damon tell him I am not interested anymore he has had his chance" my hands slammed the table as the doorbell chimed

"Just sit there and calm down I will get the door you pour yourself a stiff drink"

I needed something more than a drink I needed to let my anger and hurt out, I thought we had something I know it was only a night of passion but it was something. He himself even said it why did he have to say those things.

"Alexia there is someone here to see you" her lips twitched as she stood in the hall way

"I told you I do not want to see him, tell him I am washing my hair or something" I shouted louder for his ears

"Erm Lex it isn't Damon the police are here" my ears rang as my whole body grew clammy "They want to talk to you about Hayden's dad"

"No oh god no" I mumbled to myself as the policeman appeared to Amelia's side

"Miss Knightly I have some information on Mr Kingston" he smiled at Hayden who ran by my side

"Have you been naughty Lexi" he clutched tightly to my leg as I brushed his hair with my fingers quivering inside

"Maybe Miss Knightly we would be best to do this at the station" the officers eyes darted back and forward to Hayden's then to mine

"Y…Yes of cause, Mia can you watch him whilst I am gone please" taking his shoulders I looked earnestly into his chocolate eyes "Hayden I will be back soon ok I promise you be good for Mia" I kissed his head "I love you"

"Lexi I don't want you to go?" he cried throwing his arms around my neck "I love you Lexi lots"

Gathering my things I could look at him no longer, my heart was breaking with every sob he gave and I had caused this, I had trusted a complete stranger I had let my little brother down.

_**Please please reviews good or bad all are welcome.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Damon pov

I hated this feeling that was crushing my chest I tried to ignore it but I knew deep down what it was. I had let her down and I knew right now she would be sitting at home hating me, that was breaking my insides making me feel nauseated every time I thought of her.

"So does he know anything about Elijah's whereabouts or is this day a complete waste of time" the sarcasm rolled from my tongue so easily as I watched Katherine hang of this Tyler guys body, desperate was not the word to even begin to describe her.

"You are so impatient Damon are we keeping you from something more important" my eyes flicked to my brother's as I shook my head

"This is what is important we need to make Elena better but we seem to be standing around here waiting for you to make all the decisions" my jaw clenched tight as she mocked me by rolling her eyes dismissing my very whereabouts

"You two please do not start again…Katherine do you know anything?"

"Well Stefan because you asked so nicely I think I may have found Elijah's hide out yes" she glided to my brothers side winking in my direction as she dug her fingers into his shoulders with a massage movement

"And?"

"And I will take you there tomorrow" she kissed his cheek leaving her stained lip mark all over his face before walking back to Tyler

"Why can't you take me there now?"

"Because dear brother she is playing her manipulative mind games again it's clear to see she knows nothing let's just get out of here"

"I think me and Damon should go tomorrow Elijah is strong he knows things we can only dream of learning one day and as you don't drink normal blood Stefan he could crush you in an instant"

Nice she was willing to risk my life but when it came down to Saint Stefan being hurt that was unheard of, it was like the olden times all over again.

"No I will not let Damon get hurt not while I am here doing nothing"

"But what will Elena do if you don't return to her…..Stefan please this is the best way"

"What about Damon?"

"Damon is big enough and stupid enough to fight his own way out of things if it even comes to that….Stefan it makes sense he is stronger, he likes a fight you are not like that I don't want to see you getting hurt not only would it break Elena but me also" her sweet innocent voice made me feel sick and he was believing every word she was feeding him I couldn't help but laugh deep inside as he nodded in agreement

"Erm here is a suggestion has anyone asked Damon here what he thinks and also little Miss Katherine will he not crush you in the palm of his hands" my arms crossed as Tyler looked me up and down, another poor sucker she had firmly wrapped around her little finger

"I am ten times stronger than you Damon I can handle myself do not worry about me"

"Oh I am not worried about you I was kind of looking forward to seeing your heart get ripped from your chest in fact I would have bought front row seats maybe even some popcorn" zipping my coat up I turned to face Stefan "I think we are done here"

"Damon she is right I need to stay safe for Elena's sake"

"Its fine Stefan I will risk my life just to keep your relationship alive, no worries" I smiled at him as he sighed

"You know she is everything to me Damon and I will do anything to keep her safe"

"Even if it means feeding your own brother to the lions"

"Oh stop feeling so sorry for yourself and think yourself lucky you get to spend a whole day with me tomorrow how lucky can one vampire get" I would definitely be buying popcorn tomorrow I may even reserve my seat

"I am out of here"

"I will pick you up tomorrow Damon at one pm do not be late you know I hate being stood up"

"Go to hell"

"Oh that is exactly where I will be going in a few moments…don't wait up for me boys"


	16. Chapter 16

Damon pov

For once in my life time I hesitated before acting, if I were to knock on her door now the worst she could do was slap me around the face or slam the door on me, no I was wrong the worst possible thing she could do was to never want to see me again, the thought of those blue crystal eyes never watching me so intently again made me sick to my stomach. I had only known Alexia a day but it felt like a lifetime…..a lifetime of pure exotic delight.

My fist timidly knocked onto the door as I straightened my clothes watching a figure come closer

"Damon" the best friends green eyes striked me like a wild cats as I coughed to clear my throat

"Amelia isn't it?"

"Yes if you are looking for Lexi she isn't here"

"Listen I know she may be mad at me and she has every right to be" my killer smile was clearly not working its charm on her as she crossed her arms protectively across her chest "If she is there can I please just explain"

"I told you Damon Lexi isn't home" her ice cold tone prickled my skin

"Then do you know when she will be returning"

"No I am afraid not, now if you will excuse me I have to make Hayden dinner"

"Amelia wait" my hand pressed firmly on the half closed door as she pushed one last time of cause the door did not budge but she was strong for such a small human "Do you know where she is?"

"Yes but quite frankly I don't think you have the right to know that, you lost all rights when you stood her and Hayden up this morning"

"I didn't stand anybody up I had some important business to tend to I just want to apologise" finally her face softened as her wrinkled brows disappeared

"Well good luck explaining that to her because before she left here she was ready to tear you apart"

"I am in it that bad"

"Yes that bad" she smiled shaking her head "Look why don't you come in and wait for her I am hoping she will not be much longer and besides she was meant to call me but hasn't"

"Do you think she is ok" I followed her through to the living room as she offered me a seat

"I hope so Damon you see Lexi has been through a lot in her lifetime I just hope you haven't come here to complicate things more for her"

"Complicate of cause not" who was I kidding both of our lives had histories how could that possibly not be complicated

"Good because she will kill me for saying this but she likes you" a funny sensation hit my chest "And that hasn't happened in a long time, so be careful with her please"

"Look Amelia I am not very good with this honest opening up stuff but just to put your mind at rest I am not here to hurt Alexia I really enjoyed our time together yesterday and I don't know where any of this is heading but…..I really like her to" my hands pressed firmly together as the grew clammy, god Damon what was happening to you.

"Ok we will leave it there then. Would you like a drink or something?" Her red curls bounced around her elf like face as she relaxed now

"No thank you if you don't mind I will just wait here until Alexia returns home"

"I don't know how much longer she may be, you see I don't know how much she has told you but the police were around here earlier"

"Police" all other worries were pushed aside as I stood to my feet "Why what did they want?"

"They took Lexi to the station; did you know Hayden's father had disappeared nearly three years ago now?"

"Yes she did mention something"

"Well they turned up here and said they have some news on his disappearance who knows maybe they have found him"

"Found him?" my chest crushed tighter as I thought about her revealing everything

"Yes alive I mean, I think he just wanted time out he never cared about Hayden between you and me he was a worthless piece of scum and if it is the case he has come back here….well it is bad news for Alexia and Hayden"

"I better go and see if she is doing ok"

"Do you think that is such a good idea I mean it was only this morning she was ready to tear you limb by limb, if you turn up there now and remember she still doesn't know you did not stand her up she may just kill you"

"I have to go Amelia I need to see her" before she could speak I was out of the door. I barely knew Lexi but what I did know right now she would be admitting to murder she didn't seem strong enough to hold this all together. God why did I not turn up this morning and whisk her away from all of this, I had let her down already the one thing I promised never to do.

Alexia pov

I had nothing left to give as I collapsed outside the police station. I had kept it together for five long hours and now all I wanted to do was cry until I had no more tears left to spill. Things were coming to an end I could feel it, in a few short months I would be behind bars where I belonged admitting to the world the cruel act I had committed I was a criminal…..I Alexia Knightly was a murderer.

"Oh god I thought something had happened" the wash of relief crossed his pale face as he stood both hands in his pocket head hanging shamelessly to the ground

"Damon what are you doing here?" my voice stayed flat as every ounce of life had been drained from my body

"Amelia told me the police had taken you here, what has happened Lexi what do they know?" he crouched beside me his body briskly brushing against mine

"I don't know what to do Damon everything has returned to haunt me" my voice croaked as the tears began to streak down my cheek "I can't keep up this pretence for much longer. Have you ever had a dark secret that you have had to keep locked inside knowing that one day the world will finally find out and nothing will ever be the same again?" the lump in his throat emerged as his head hung between bent knees

"More than you know Lexi more than you will ever know"

"I have let everyone down including myself, why couldn't I have just gone to the police that night and tell them what he was doing to me at least that way I would have had a fair hearing"

"This is not your fault" his burning eyes intensified mine as his head snapped up

"That is where you are wrong this is all my fault, I killed him and now Hayden is going to be left with nobody, he would have lost his mother, his father and now his sister what will that do to him, he is nine years old for god sake Damon what kind of an age is that he is a baby my baby brother" raw tears burnt the backs of my eyes as the pierced there way through

"Alexia shhh you need to calm down please people will hear you"

"I don't care no more Damon maybe it is for the best"

"Have they found his body" His voice was low as he took my hand

"They think so yes" I chocked "Of cause the body is to decomposed to identify but stupidly I left his wallet in his pocket"

"Lexi it's not like you set out to murder him that night"

"I stabbed him Damon, I took the knife from the kitchen drawer and stabbed it through his chest…..oh god" I wretched running to the grass

"Come on we need to leave here" he pulled me to his body wrapping his strong arms around me

"No I need you to hear everything, I need to tell someone or I will end up going mad"

"You don't have to do this"

"Yes I do" he kissed my hands and nodded "After I had realised what I had done I panicked. Hayden was sleeping in the bedroom I had to get rid of the body how could I let him find his own father like that lying in a pool of blood. So I know it was wrong of me but I had to leave Hayden on his own I had to get rid of the body"

"What did you do Lexi?" he smoothed my hair down tenderly kissing my forehead

"I dragged his body to my car, no one else was about our cabin was in the middle of nowhere, exactly why mum enjoyed taking me when I was younger. She would always say how peaceful and relaxing it was there by the lake. I remembered her saying those words as I drove the car to the water"

I felt sick as I remembered his face as I pulled him from the car

"His clothes were covered in blood, he always wore the same thing, blue jeans and white t shirt with tatty old trainers everything about that man repulsed me, his smell his touch on my skin and for a moment I looked at his body lying cold on the ground I felt relieved Damon I was glad he was gone from our lives I knew I would never have to feel his dirty body on top of mine again and I knew Hayden was safe now that was all that mattered. But still after all this time he has managed to come back into our lives and destroy what we have left".

"You threw his body into the lake?" another kiss that lingered on my forehead this time

"Yes I didn't know what else to do. I then drove back scrubbing every last drop of blood away. I checked on Hayden he was still peacefully asleep in a world no one could hurt him"

"And the knife Lexi what did you do with the knife?" his fingers pressed to my shoulders as I inhaled breath

"I don't know my mind was not my own, I packed up my things and woke Hayden and we left"

"Lexi where did you put the knife?"

"Oh god, I think I may have left it at the cabin. Damon that's it then they were heading there now its over isn't it" my head lifelessly fell to his hard chest as he caressed my hair

"Its never over…..Lexi look at me where is this cabin?" calm but troubled he cupped my face "Lexi this is important"

"It is about an hours drive from here, in a forest called stripling, why Damon why does any of this matter now?"

"Go home to Hayden and stay there until I get back"

"What I don't understand?"

"Just trust me…please" he held me tight once more time before leaving.


	17. Chapter 17

"Grrrrrrrrr" my hand crashed along the drawers sending ornaments and other breakables flying. I was too late they had been here already and by the sickening smile on that police officers face he had found exactly what they had been looking for.

I suppose I could just kill them both now that way I get the murder weapon and get some satisfaction. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I tentatively licked my lips in delighted thought of feeding from a human.

My eyes were dark my thirst was becoming apparent it had been over eight days since I had eaten anything normal my body was feeling the strain. If I had gotten my usual breakfast this morning I would have been able to have gotten here in time and then Alexia may have just stood a chance of coming out of this freely.

Lexi I needed to get to her, I need her to understand she has other options that she doesn't have to stay and lose everything she ever had.

Alexia

"Will you please talk to me….Lexi what has happened?" my best friend sat on the edge of the bed where I continued to throw items of clothing into a suitcase "For god sake will you stop" her hand slammed the lid shut as her voice became strong

"Amelia I need to do this I don't have a lot of time" calmly I removed her hand and continued

"He is back isn't it…oh lex I am sorry….but why should he be able to force you out of your own home, did you see him, did he say where the hell he had been?"

"He wasn't very talkative" my voice broke as I sat beside her

"Bastard after all these years and he didn't even bother to give you an explanation"

"I guess it is kind of hard when your body has been at the bottom of a lake for nearly three years" a faint gasp escaped her lips as she became like a statue, beautiful red hair surrounding her elf like pale face

"What….you mean he is dead?" finally she breathed

"Yes they found his body in the early hours of the morning"

"Oh my god Lex are you ok about all of this?" I nodded and continued packing

"Can you do me a favour and pack Hayden some clothes oh and bring his teddy you know he won't sleep without it"

"Hey stop a moment"

"I have left you some money on the side that should cover a few months rent" I was ignoring her pleas to talk, it was hard enough leaving let alone saying goodbye to my rock

"Alexia STOP!" she was strong for such a small person, I was forced still on the spot as her hands grasped my arms "I don't understand why you have to leave just because he has been found dead….unless" she bit hard on her lip easing her grip "Oh my god Alexia please tell me I have gotten this wrong…..please, oh god no" slowly she stepped backwards her back now arching the wall

"You don't understand Mia I had no choice"

"We always have a choice Lexi always"

"Even when someone is forcing themselves upon you….you really believe I could have stopped him that I was stronger than he was" one single tear fell to my lip as the taste of salt made me shudder inside

"What….when?"

"Ever since I was young Mia I had to put up with his filthy disgusting hands all over my body. He would say that it was normal that I would learn to enjoy his touch and maybe one day return the favour…a favour is that what he thought he was doing for me a favour"

"Oh my god Lex why did I never know any of this, why did you not trust me enough to tell me these things I could have helped" she crawled before me resting her head to mine

"It stopped for a while Mia whilst mum was pregnant with Hayden I thought maybe just maybe he had changed. He seemed to be different to really care about my mother but the day she died I could see in his eyes the way he looked at Hayden as if he were nothing to him I knew he was still the same and I knew that one day he would end up hurting him worse than he had ever done to me"

"Did he ever do this again to you?"

"Yes…"I sighed as she took my shaking hands in her own "I thought maybe this time I would be stronger than he was but I was weak Mia I had no fight left to give anymore and that is when it happened"

"When you killed him" she could hardly speak the words

"No when I became pregnant with his child" her grip tightened as her manicured nails dug into my skin, wincing from the stinging sensation she dropped my hands

"What…..no…..god when, his child you were pregnant?"

"I was only a few weeks when I found out, I couldn't keep it Amelia I hated that man and to be reminded of him every day of my life terrified me, so I had a termination. That day I decided me and Hayden would get away from it all, he had noticed me and his father were not getting along I wanted him to have a normal few days just that once"

"The weekend you went to the cabin, I remembered there was something wrong you kept saying you were just tired and needed a break…Lexi if I had been a decent friend I would have realised something was wrong, I am so so so sorry" my thumb caught her tears as they flowed effortlessly from her eyes

"How could you have known any of this I am hardly your ideal murderer am I" I choked a laugh as she pulled me to my feet

"You need to go" her eyes were urgent as she began to pack the rest of my things "You have Daniel's number he owes me a few favours he lives a few hours from here I will call him and tell him you and Hayden need somewhere to lay low for a while"

"Then what do I do Mia I am not a fugitive I wouldn't last a day let alone a lifetime"

"I will think of something…..I need to stay here Lex so things do not look so suspicious then I can come and meet you, we can go abroad no one needs to know where we are, you will not have to do this alone, I will not let you" she cupped my face placing kisses into my hair

"She is right you will not do this alone I promise you to" the velvet voice made me feel safe and warm as I ran into Damon's arms "I was too late Alexia I am so sorry" the bear hug kept me steady as my knees grew weak "Amelia is right you need to leave here now, they have found the knife and it wont be long until they turn up here asking more questions"

"Maybe I should stay I could just deny all knowledge of even being there that night"

"They will turf every single possible thing over that they can Lex you have been strong all this time but I don't think you have anymore left to give" Mia's silk green eyes yearned at me

"She is right they will keep questioning and questioning until they get what they want, your only option is to leave"

"I am scared Damon"

"Hey there is nothing to be scared off I will be with you every step of this and then like Mia said when this all quietens down she can come to wherever it is we are going."

"And where is wherever exactly" he pressed his eyes tight, his perfect face running something through his mind finally he spoke soft but firm

"Home with me, we get flights tonight before it is too late…Alexia I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep you safe now I need you to trust me can you do that?" my face was firmly fixed to his, how could I not trust those eyes. I nodded as he took my suitcase in his hand

"Ok Amelia you get Hayden ready, Alexia we need passports and anything else you may need to bring".

"I can't do this"

"Yes you can if not for your sake but then for Hayden's" composing myself I fanned my eyes

"Ok Mia don't forget his teddy that boy needs some normality in his life."


	18. Chapter 18

Damon

She looked so vulnerable as her brother cradled into her arms, his small boyish face resting safely into her shoulder, she was showing a brave face but I could hear her heartbeat the blood that pulsated around her veins, she was terrified of losing everything.

"Right I think we should go before the police show up again"

"Come here" Amelia pulled them towards her wrapping her small frame around there bodies "You be good ok, and when I come and see you in America you have to promise to take me to Mickey mouse's house right"

"I hate Mickey Mouse I want to see Buzz light-year" I never much cared for kids but Hayden didn't seem to bad not to some bratty spoilt ones I had encountered in the past

"I don't even think we are going near Florida" I watched as Lexi pressed her head firmly to her friends "You make sure you get out there and fast I'm gonna miss you" she fanned her eyes again to stop herself from crying

"Alexia we really need to be going"

"Go…go on I will be fine I know what I have to say and do you just go please"

Amelia pov

I couldn't watch them close the door so I chose to walk away, I didn't want to hear the words goodbye I just hoped I was letting her do the right thing by leaving with Damon. He seemed like a good guy but there was just something about him that I couldn't place my finger on.

The rain was crashing down on the window I hated this weather but Alexia would always insist it was the best climate of all she used to talk about the atmosphere or something it gave off, to me it soaked my hair making it look like one big frizz ball and ruined my makeup what was there to like about it.

My hand paused on the pain of glass as I noticed the flashing lights approaching the apartment. This was it; this was my time to repay her for everything she had ever done for me. Taking a deep breath I walked to the door.

"It's the police open up"

"Hi can I help you?" my bottom lip quivered as they stepped inside

"We would like to speak to a Miss Alexia Knightly about the death of Mr Simon Kingston"

"She isn't here I don't know when she will be back"

"And you are miss?"

"Amelia Stevens"

"Well Miss Stevens do you know of her whereabouts this is important"

"She didn't do it you know" I blurted out the words as he smiled sinister at me "I mean that is why you are here isn't it, you think she killed her step father"

"And what makes you believe we have reason to think that"

"Because you will try and accuse her until you make her say something that isn't true, Lexi is a good person the truest kindest friend you could ever wish for. He was a monster and I hope he rots in hell for what he has done" I held my hands still by interlocking them with one another, if I was going to do this I had to show them I was sincere

"Miss Stevens what ever somebody has done they do not deserve to be murdered now would you like to shed some light on where we can find Miss Knightly or do I have to take you to the station also"

"I told you she didn't do it has she not suffered enough heartache"

"If you can be so sure your friend is innocent why does it appear to be she has left" he was judging her, standing there in his flash suit, he didn't know her none of them did how dare he stand here with his sarcastic smile and mocking eyes.

"I know she didn't do it because….because" Come on Amelia you can do this" "Because I was the one that stabbed that knife through his chest, I was the one that killed him not Alexia it was me"

_**Hi anyone who maybe reading I was wondering if I should continue with this story or not I have a place where it is heading but just thought if no one is reading I may aswell move on to something else lol.**_


	19. Chapter 19

"Wait do you not need any of your luggage with you Damon" he stood tall in the airport a lost look in his eyes "What's wrong….Damon I understand if you have changed your mind but I still have to leave with Hayden before this is all too late" I watched my baby brother sleeping peacefully across the row of chairs "You stay and do whatever it is you are here for, I can see something is playing an important role on your mind" my hand clasped his cheek, nervously shaking as he placed his own on top.

"I did come here to do something important and I am afraid if I leave now then something bad will happen…but then I am with you and all I want to do is make sure you are safe"

"Damon it is ok, you have got us this far and I will repay you for the tickets but please stay here and do what it is you have to do" my chest pulled tighter as he nodded slowly, I had given him the easy way out and he had taken it.

"Alexia I am so sorry…if only I could explain but I need a lifetime to even begin"

"Its fine maybe you should go before Hayden wakes up his mind is confused enough already"

"Lexi"

"Damon no….." I cut him off "Please"

"When you get there please do me one favour" I smiled "Stay away from a place called Mystic Falls"

"Ok" I laughed at his strange request "Bye Damon"

"Take care Alexia" and he was gone, I was alone a fugitive on the run with a young boy. Did I really believe I could live a normal life? I was not this person and Hayden certainly did not deserve this life, oh mum if only you were here now to guide me in the right direction.

Damon pov

"You can't keep slipping in and out of here like that Damon what the hell is going on in that head of yours"

"Stefan I am advising you to just leave me alone for a while it is in your best interest" resting my feet on the coffee table a heart wrenching surge of guilt crushed my insides, I had promised to help her no matter what and what did I do…I took the Damon way out I left her alone and scared.

"Is this about that girl Damon, Alexia?" he sat beside me, his head hanging to the ground "I know we don't normally talk about stuff like this but if you need to"

"Just don't Stef" he was just as awkward about these conversations as I was, sitting there with his clasped together hands

"Does she know?"

"Know what?"

"About what you are?"

"Life isn't all about fangs and blood others have things going on to Stefan" I flashed him a smile, the one he knew to well

"There is no point in trying to pretend you don't care Damon I can see it in your eyes, something has happened"

"She has gone"

"Gone?"

"Yes Stefan gone, god do you have to be so observant. So now I am here ready to risk my life to save your girlfriend everything is back to just the way it used to be"

"Well where has she gone?" he to sat back on the chair, feet placed onto the table

"What part of I don't want to talk about it do you not understand"

"Damon maybe if you just trusted someone just once in your life then you will see we are not all out to stab you in the back that we do actually care"

"What is this…..what you want some brother bonding time is that it"

"It would just be nice to know how you are feeling sometimes"

"I don't feel….when will you understand that my emotions were taken the day I turned into this, which brother you should learn is a lot easier to deal with maybe then you wouldn't be so saintly" I rolled my eyes at him as he laughed

"You are not fooling me Damon you can try and act the big I am but you care, why would you be here otherwise"

"Oh I care Stefan….I care that you are getting on my nerves with your stupid theories about my life"

"Oh I can tell you what's the matter with big brooding brother over here" Those snake arms caressed my chest

"Oh Katherine how nice of you to drop by, feel free to leave just as quick" pricing her arms apart I threw them from my body

"Why don't you tell him Damon? Tell him where you were a few moments ago, go on I dare you" she licked her rouge vicious lips seductively walking over to the drinks table "Drink anyone?"

"Go to hell Katherine"

"What is she talking about Damon?" my brother stood before me angst in his eyes

"I was at the airport making sure Lexi was safe there"

"Safe….safe from what?"

"Go on Damon enlighten him and we thought poor little Elena had issues this girl is a whole new ball game hey Damon" she sipped on the red wine "Cheers"

"Who is this Alexia girl?"

"Leave it Stefan" the anger was growing inside of me, who the hell was he to stand there lecturing me, did he not remember he volunteered my life earlier.

"But then you to go so perfectly together both being murderers and all"

"What she is a vampire?" he didn't move as I stood to my feet our faces inches apart

"No she is not a vampire geez Stefan get a grip"

"Oh I am growing bored of all of this now, his new love interest killed her step dad now she is on the run from the police and little Damon here is helping her to become a fugitive isn't that right" she blew me a kiss as I laughed inwardly

"Oh this is just great Damon, we are here trying to lay low and you really know how to pick them don't you"

"You know nothing about her" I spoke through gritted teeth, someone was going to get hurt in a minute

"A murderer for god sake Damon could you not have just picked a normal girl one who likes shopping"

"You mean like Elena one who follows you around like a lost puppy, you have her so tightly strung Stefan it is sickening to watch"

"At least we have something rare you Damon you just look for bad, in fact you get nothing but a kick from it all"

"Boys boys boys come on lets not fight about this" she slid herself between the two of us "None of this matters now anyway"

"How the hell do you know any of this in the first place?"

"I knew you were up to something so I followed you and I must say it was oh so very moving heartbreaking even to watch you go your separate ways at the airport, I even got to speak to her at one point, she truly is terrified Damon and you left her there alone and defenceless shame on you" my hands took her hair tilting her head backwards

"If you have laid one finger on her body I will rip your throat out"

"I simply asked if she were ok" releasing her my hands threw to the air, how could I have been so stupid "Like I said none of this matters anymore"

"Just spit it out Katherine"

"She had a change of heart"

"I'm gonna kill you"

"Not a change of vampire heart silly, even though it would be fun to see how you had reacted to that"

"Just say what you know Katherine" my brother's voice was sullen as he turned away

"She isn't jetting away today, by the looks of it she was heading straight to the police station so your little fugitive will be behind bars in no time, exciting isn't it"

"Your lying" I studied her face, she was so hard to read her expression always read nothing but bitch

"Go take a look for yourself but remember don't be late for tomorrow I need you alert"

"And I need you dead" I grabbed my coat waiting for my brothers response

"Go and be where you need to" nodding I left. What was she playing at, why would she jeopardise her future like this. It was clear I was either going to have to kill a few people to clear her name or turn into Stefan for a moment and use my mind compulsion I knew which one I preferred.


	20. Chapter 20

"What do you mean they can't see me yet I told you it is important" my hands slammed to the desk as the balding policeman sipped pretentiously on his coffee

"I told you madam take a seat and I will call you when they are done"

"Done what, why won't you listen to me?"

"Lexi I want to go home I don't like it here" he was such a scared little boy and he had every right to be, he just didn't know I was about to ruin his life that much more in a few short seconds.

I looked at him, he reminded me so much of my mother, there was none of his father in him, not personality or look wise he was pure he didn't deserve any of this.

"Lexi please I want to see Amelia" his tiny feet kicked back and fourth as I pulled the phone from my pocket again.

"I can't seem to get hold of her Hayden, please just bare with me, this will all be sorted out soon I promise" I dropped to my knee's in front of him taking his soft hands In mine "You do know I love you more than anything in this world right"

"More than shoes and chocolate"

"So much more" I gasped wiping the tear from my eye "I just need you to know everything I have done was to protect you it was all for you, please remember that"

"Alexia are the police going to tell you off?"

"Yes Hayden I am afraid so, I have done something I shouldn't have but at the time it was all I could do…..oh come here" I buried his face into my body as he muffled something I could not understand

"Will the police put you in prison?"

"I don't know sweetie I really don't know"

"If they do will I have to go and live with Dad?" he wiped his eyes dry with the back of his sleeve

"No Hayden that wont be possible"

"Good because I know you never liked him Lexi I know he used to be mean to you I am glad I don't have to see him anymore" I chocked struggling to catch my breath

"You do not have to worry about any of this ok…it will all be sorted soon enough"

"Will I live with Amelia?"

"Hayden please don't think about this you are to young" I placed him onto my lap as I felt him quivering inside

"I told you everything I know now will you just charge me already and leave Alexia out of this" my head snapped up as I heard her voice

"Amelia what are you doing here and why have they got them cuffs on you…what are you doing to her, get off of her" I grabbed her arms as the policeman pulled me away "Amelia what is going on"

"Lexi please just go I am handling this, don't you have a plane to catch" she whispered for my ears only

"What have you said Mia?"

"The truth" her green eyes were swollen as she looked pale and gaunt

"What has she told you, that should be me not her please what has she told you"

"Lexi I want to go home"

"Shhh its ok Hayden I will sort this out you go sit over there and everything will be back to normal in a moment" the velvet voice soothed me for a brief second

"Madam I am going to ask you once more to take a seat, when we are ready to see you we will"

"You don't understand you have the wrong person, Mia tell them this is a mistake, why are you not saying anything….I killed him for god sake it was me!" the next few moments were as if I were encountering an out of body experience, there on looking faces flashed my mind one by one each with a different expression.

"Ok cuff her, take her in the back room" I winced as his touch pierced my skin.

"No wait" Damon's look of angst had been washed away and replaced with anger "Take your hands off of her"

"Keep out of this sir"

"I said take your hands off of her _**now"**_ he broke each word up slowly and meaningful as by my surprise my arms were free as he pulled me to his side

"Serge what are you doing we need to cuff her"

"You need to back away into your office and un cuff this good lady as well" Amelia ran into my arms as she was released

"Damon what the hell is going on?" I held onto my friend tightly as the police officers were in some kind of trance moving just as Damon had told them to "Damon what the hell are you doing?"

"Saving your arses now go get into the car" he flashed his pearly whites quickly as Amelia pulled me towards the door

"I can't leave again I need to clear Amelia's name, Damon I don't understand any of this" the officers were carrying on as normal, laughing. Drinking tea amongst themselves

"Don't be stubborn Lexi not now, please just get in the car, I don't want you to see this next part"

"Next part, what are you talking about Damon"

"I see the pain on your face when he grabbed your arm, he hurt you right" he nodded towards the taller officer who now sunk his teeth into a donut laughing to his work colleagues as if the last few moments had never happened

"I am fine let's just get out of here Damon….please" his eyes had a speck of black cloud over the beautiful blue as he stepped towards the desk

"Alexia I don't want to ask again, now please get into the car" he slammed the door open with his hands smiling menacingly at the men. I didn't want to see what came next, I wasn't sure I wanted to know how he controlled them as if they were puppets. Running to the car I slid inside as Amelia sat cradling my brother

"What the hell was that Lexi?"

"I don't know…I really don't know"


	21. Chapter 21

Damon pov

God that felt good, his warm blood flowing down my throat making every taste bud inside of me come alive, carelessly I threw his body to the floor as it crashed against the table. The muffled screaming all around me made me enjoy the bitter sweet moment that touch more.

"Cuff him….what the hell is that" I couldn't help but tilt my head and smile

"You wanna know what I am…." Stepping towards him I took his throat "I am your worst nightmare, but in the meantime you are all going to believe that a wild animal came in here and attacked your good friend, you will not even remember I exist, do you understand me"

"You do not exist" they all chanted in unison as I dropped him to his feet

"Good good I bid you gentleman good day" patting down his uniform I licked my blood stained teeth savouring the taste.

This was all I could do, there was no other option…..well maybe I didn't have to kill the guy but I was hungry and he annoyed me. The next look made me stop in my tracks, her honey tinted cheeks were pale with a look in her eyes that made me yearn for her, she was scared not off what she had done but of me that was a look I had seen many times before.

"We don't want any trouble Damon, if you just let us leave and we don't need to speak about this again" she trembled as they all held each other tightly

"Alexia this is me I am not going to hurt you, everything I have just done is for you"

"No…no no no, Damon I didn't ask you to do what you have just done in there" her ocean blue eyes focused on my lips as I quickly glanced in the mirror, I felt ashamed as I wiped the blood away

"Maybe we should do this when Hayden isn't around"

"Maybe we should never do this, please Damon I just want to go home" the door clicked as Amelia held Hayden tightly in her arms fleeing the car

"Lexi quick" her desperate plea for her friend caught me off guard as I took her arm

"Alexia please I would never hurt you, don't you see that"

"What are you?" her fierce tongue wildly forced me to gasp

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"What are _**you!"**_ again but more brutal her eyes filled with anger regret even

"I guess you could call me the walking dead" I faint smirk hit my lips as her body sunk

"That isn't possible"

"Oh anything is possible in this world Alexia, I have been dead for years now but yet I am still able to walk this earth"

"Alexia run" erratic pleas still came from Amelia as Hayden's screams pierced my ears. But she was frozen, her eyes never left mine I was usually good at games such as this but she was making me un easy

"You can go I told you I am not here to hurt you"

"I….I don't understand how this is possible"

"I drunk blood from a vampire Lexi, I was killed but the blood turned me into what I am now"

"But what…no Damon no you are just as human as anybody else"

"What did you expect, coffins, that I would turn into a bat that garlic would keep me away" I sighed as laughter left my mouth

"Oh my god, we…..we slept together does….does this mean I am infected by you" she clasped her mouth the words struggling to break free

"No I would never have done that to you, all that happened that night was two people giving into there feelings"

"This is wrong" her head shook from side to side as she backed away from my touch

"I don't expect you to understand Lexi, god it took me years before I would accept what was happening but don't be scared off me…..that I could never bare"

"I need to go now" a sudden exasperated gasp filled her lungs. I nodded as she climbed from the car door. Her eyes were now filled with hate and despise for me. She ran to her brother gripping him firmly into her arms, why would I ever believe something so precious as she would ever want to be with me….this thing, this hideous thing.

I needed to leave and let her live her life, she did not deserve the pain and torture I would bring upon her, trouble followed me I would be naïve to think things could be different with her. It should be easy for me to walk away but just as I was about to never look back that look in her eye told me it wasn't hate she was feeling it was confusion and I being Damon Salvatore was surely to selfish to leave her alone…no was not an answer I took to lightly.

_**Please reviews would be fantastic**_

"What do you mean they can't see me yet I told you it is important" my hands slammed to the desk as the balding policeman sipped pretentiously on his coffee

"I told you madam take a seat and I will call you when they are done"

"Done what, why won't you listen to me?"

"Lexi I want to go home I don't like it here" he was such a scared little boy and he had every right to be, he just didn't know I was about to ruin his life that much more in a few short seconds.

I looked at him, he reminded me so much of my mother, there was none of his father in him, not personality or look wise he was pure he didn't deserve any of this.

"Lexi please I want to see Amelia" his tiny feet kicked back and fourth as I pulled the phone from my pocket again.

"I can't seem to get hold of her Hayden, please just bare with me, this will all be sorted out soon I promise" I dropped to my knee's in front of him taking his soft hands In mine "You do know I love you more than anything in this world right"

"More than shoes and chocolate"

"So much more" I gasped wiping the tear from my eye "I just need you to know everything I have done was to protect you it was all for you, please remember that"

"Alexia are the police going to tell you off?"

"Yes Hayden I am afraid so, I have done something I shouldn't have but at the time it was all I could do…..oh come here" I buried his face into my body as he muffled something I could not understand

"Will the police put you in prison?"

"I don't know sweetie I really don't know"

"If they do will I have to go and live with Dad?" he wiped his eyes dry with the back of his sleeve

"No Hayden that wont be possible"

"Good because I know you never liked him Lexi I know he used to be mean to you I am glad I don't have to see him anymore" I chocked struggling to catch my breath

"You do not have to worry about any of this ok…it will all be sorted soon enough"

"Will I live with Amelia?"

"Hayden please don't think about this you are to young" I placed him onto my lap as I felt him quivering inside

"I told you everything I know now will you just charge me already and leave Alexia out of this" my head snapped up as I heard her voice

"Amelia what are you doing here and why have they got them cuffs on you…what are you doing to her, get off of her" I grabbed her arms as the policeman pulled me away "Amelia what is going on"

"Lexi please just go I am handling this, don't you have a plane to catch" she whispered for my ears only

"What have you said Mia?"

"The truth" her green eyes were swollen as she looked pale and gaunt

"What has she told you, that should be me not her please what has she told you"

"Lexi I want to go home"

"Shhh its ok Hayden I will sort this out you go sit over there and everything will be back to normal in a moment" the velvet voice soothed me for a brief second

"Madam I am going to ask you once more to take a seat, when we are ready to see you we will"

"You don't understand you have the wrong person, Mia tell them this is a mistake, why are you not saying anything….I killed him for god sake it was me!" the next few moments were as if I were encountering an out of body experience, there on looking faces flashed my mind one by one each with a different expression.

"Ok cuff her, take her in the back room" I winced as his touch pierced my skin.

"No wait" Damon's look of angst had been washed away and replaced with anger "Take your hands off of her"

"Keep out of this sir"

"I said take your hands off of her _**now"**_ he broke each word up slowly and meaningful as by my surprise my arms were free as he pulled me to his side

"Serge what are you doing we need to cuff her"

"You need to back away into your office and un cuff this good lady as well" Amelia ran into my arms as she was released

"Damon what the hell is going on?" I held onto my friend tightly as the police officers were in some kind of trance moving just as Damon had told them to "Damon what the hell are you doing?"

"Saving your arses now go get into the car" he flashed his pearly whites quickly as Amelia pulled me towards the door

"I can't leave again I need to clear Amelia's name, Damon I don't understand any of this" the officers were carrying on as normal, laughing. Drinking tea amongst themselves

"Don't be stubborn Lexi not now, please just get in the car, I don't want you to see this next part"

"Next part, what are you talking about Damon"

"I see the pain on your face when he grabbed your arm, he hurt you right" he nodded towards the taller officer who now sunk his teeth into a donut laughing to his work colleagues as if the last few moments had never happened

"I am fine let's just get out of here Damon….please" his eyes had a speck of black cloud over the beautiful blue as he stepped towards the desk

"Alexia I don't want to ask again, now please get into the car" he slammed the door open with his hands smiling menacingly at the men. I didn't want to see what came next, I wasn't sure I wanted to know how he controlled them as if they were puppets. Running to the car I slid inside as Amelia sat cradling my brother

"What the hell was that Lexi?"

"I don't know…I really don't know"


End file.
